


An Unexpected Discovery

by VikMik222



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other, suggested relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikMik222/pseuds/VikMik222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Erebor in their sights, Thorin Oakenshield's party continue to trudge through the outskirts of the forest after their troubles with the Goblin king. Their feet were aching and their bodies tired- all they were in need of was somewhere to settle for the night before continuing their journey to their long awaited homeland. However luck falls upon the dwarven group and they discover a quiet spot with some wonderful extras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hobbit/ LOTRs fanfic and I apologies if I have written anything that is not truthful to the universe. I am not overly familiar with the books but I fell in love with the films, specifically The Hobbit but it does not make me an expert! I'm sorry if I mentioned any names wrongly and got anything wrong. I merely wrote this for fun and I hope that you all enjoy it as well. Remember! I'm not an expert! But I do this in hopes people can enjoy this as well.

After the wearisome few days of non-stop traveling and the worry of being hunted like animals, the aches and pains of it all was slowly beginning to take their toll on even the strongest of dwarves' muscles. Their pace had slown and their minds were lingering on the edge of sleep, especially after the horrific run-in with the ferocious Azog the defiler.

Even though their home was in sights a much needed rest was surely what the group of warriors needed. Thorin, in particular, was in a weaker state in both body in mind. Though his determination to carry on was still enough to encourage the rest of their band of misfits. The rest of the group were more than eager to follow, yes, their limbs begged for rest but their loyalty drove them to follow their king.

Bilbo, on the other hand, surely did not bother to hide his state of fatigue. He shuffled behind quietly, grasping his possessions close to his back and over his shoulders- at least, what was left of them after their tumbles and scrapes.

With their pace slowed to a soft plod, Bilbo found himself lingering with the other who were unable to keep up with their companions stronger strides. Bofur, walked beside the hobbit, looking at him now and then, before resting his head on Biblo's brown locks while offering him a smile.

"How ya holding up there?"

"Aching and tired.. I think that sums it up." The shorter replied, continuing to shuffle up and over rocks and through small collections of dirt.

The party was wandering between the bases of the thick mountains, heading to a clearing where the land became sparse and the lonely mountain lingered in the horizon. Though, they lacked Gandalf who had apparently scouted out first to find a safe area for them to camp.

"Don't worry." Bofur spoke, waving his hand towards Baggins. "We'll make it to a nice spot soon. Then we can settle down, have something to eat and you can show off those 'sword skills' that scared Arzog half to death. Didn't know a letter opener could be so affective." Even though the dwarf was teasing him he meant nothing harsh. In fact, Bofur and the others had already opened up ever since Bilbo's courageous save of their king. But Bofur found himself unable to help himself with the hobbit, especially as Bilbo appeared to be quiet the easy target for fun.

Fili and Kili discovered that right from the beginning.

All Bilbo could do was offer a brief smile at Bofur's words before returning to the tired and frustrated frown. All he wished to do was sit down. You know, just rest his feet, take a few minutes to catch his breath and then he would be happy for another hour or so. He couldn't understand how Thorin could continue striding at such a speed- especially after being thrown around and mawled by beastly wolves, orcs and Azog. And now, even with his wounds bandaged, he seemed to keep his strength and majesty with every step. It was then Bilbo was truly beginning to understand why the rest of the party looked up to him with such respect.

It was inspiring. Though, even if the hobbit wished to gain such respect, it didn't take him a second to just be pleased with his own plodding steps- he would get there in time, he just couldn't do it at the moment in time.

But the party soon came to a cautious halt as the bushed around them shifted and the sound of tumbling pebbles rolling onto the ground. Dwalin was one of the first to draw his weapons, standing beside Thorin while they faced what threat lingered merely metres away.

"Stand firm!" Thorin bellowed as the shrubbery rustled and the footsteps grew louder. Every weapon pointed towards the sound, apart from Bilbo, since he was considerably further away, he was in no need to draw his sword, yet.

Luckily this would not be the time for fighting. Unless the sight of the grey wizard provoked any over reactions. That didn't happen this time.

For a moment, the tall wizard raised a small brow at the dwarves and cleared his throat. "Thank you for the warm welcome… Now, once you put your weapons down, I have some good news. Just through those trees and from the left of the clearing, there is a collection of hot springs that I'm sure some of you will find a welcoming relief- and to myself… Something you certainly need a good bath." The last sentence was almost mumbled out of the wizard's lips, avoiding offending anyone but loud enough to reach some ears.

"We don't have time to waste, it is almost time for the new year." Thorin first spoke. "We can't linger anymore."

"Says the dwarf who tried to take on Azog while his fellow party was left to dangle from a tree. Why? Because of your stubbornness and lack of concentration. Without rest, you and the rest of your followers may end up making very silly mistakes without the right frame of mind." Gandalf retorted, standing straight as he placed his point forward. "Without rest you'll be without energy to retreat, fight or even take on the tasks ahead. Now, a small rest this evening will do you more good than harm."

The other dwarves looked to one another, mumbling their opinions.

"I don't think I've been in a hot springs before." Kili spoke up, Fili nodding beside him.

"Oh, you don't know what you're missing, laddie." Balin peeped from the other end of the party, his elderly experiences soon returning in fond memories. "It's sort of like a readymade bath created by mother nature herself."

"I can't remember the last time I had a bath." Ori shouted from behind.

It seemed all of the congregation looked at him with the same look. "Don't we know it…" Fili mumbled with a small unimpressed frown. Sure they were used to being under dirty conditions but some dwarves took it a little too far.

Their leader stopped and peered quizzically to his fellow dwarves, peering back to Gandalf before his eyes lingered on Bilbo. It seemed the hobbit had certainly perked up at the thought of being sat in soothingly warm water. Just the thought of keeping himself comfortable in the warm, bubbling spring made him feel a delightful warmth inside.

The amusement and hope in his eyes seemed to bring forth a tinge in his chest. For once, the hobbit looked, adorable. Then came the thought that he owed this 'burglar' some feeling of gratitude for saving his life.

"…" With a long and deep sigh, Oakenshield nodded in agreement. "Fine. We rest for tonight at the springs. Tomorrow, we make our way to our home." The collection of dwarves celebrated with small cheers.

With their decisions made, they were quick to follow Gandalf. The grey wizard turned on his heels and made his way through the small crevice and into the clearing of slopes, trees and paths that slid down into the barren land that lead towards the lonely mountain while others lead around the base of the outer mountains where the springs hid.

Some of the mountains outside of the old dwarven kingdom were volcanoes, their bubbling lava heated the land and brought warmth to the hidden pools. They were beautiful in the setting sun. The warm crimson colours and the lingering rays made the water shimmer.

Sounds of surprise echoed from one mouth to another, some whistled and others merely approached the edge of the different pools to cautiously dip their fingers. The temperature was warm but perfect their weary limbs.

Ori was the first to start tearing at his clothes. His bags and weapons were dumped to the side while he began to pull off one article after another. Once he considered himself sufficiently nude, he leapt into the largest pool. The rest of the party cautiously stood around, awaiting the verdict whether the water would be good enough. They stood back as Ori rose out from the surface and smiled brightly.

"This is much better than a bath."

That was all of the confirmation the congregation needed. Clothes were quick to be thrown from one place to another, weaponry carelessly followed with clatters and thuds before most of them had found themselves submerged in the waters comforting embrace.

Now most of the dwarves had settled, the only ones yet to find somewhere to relax was Gandalf, Thorin and Bilbo.

Baggins had already begun his search for the perfect spot. Yes, he was beginning to enjoy 'socialising' with the group of dwarves, but something like this needed to be savoured in his own comforts.

Eventually, the hobbit had found himself a few pools away, hidden by a couple of rocks so he wasn't too noticeable. He neatly began to place down his things: bags and belongings (those that had survived and managed to keep with him) were placed in a neat collection, his clothing following in a neat folded pile before anything smaller and extra was placed on top. Soon enough, all he had left was his underwear. For a moment he considered that his clothes should be washed before himself- but the warmth radiating from the water was calling him like a siren.

Before he knew it, the last of his clothing was off and he had placed both feet into the spring. A warm and comforting shiver sprung up his spine and made his skin tingle. Oh, he that had hit the spot. Once his feet were in, his legs followed, then his hips until he finally slipped down far enough that the water reached his chest and his knees poked out from the shimmering surface.

It was the first time he actually felt… Relaxed. Sure, he was practically surrounded by naked dwarves, and the thought of that happening earlier would of probably made Bilbo a shaking mess, but he genuinely felt calm. Well, he felt calm, which was a pretty big achievement in his books.

"Mmmm… All I need is my pipe." Bilbo mumbled, sliding in a little deeper until the water lingered just below his chin, lifting his feet until each toe peeped out of the surface. Even taking a moment to wriggle them in the cool air.

It felt nice- being by himself for a moment. At least, he thought he thought he was relaxed until he suddenly heard the sound of heavy footsteps with the sound of someone clearing their throat. Bilbo blinked while his back was turned to the visitor. He peered cautiously to his sword nearby- was it danger? Well, if it was, it would have been glowing or he would of at least heard something from the others. Perhaps it was Bofur? It seemed that the dwarf was never far away when the hobbit was around. The brunette frowned slightly. He didn't particularly want to share his spring with anyone. But then again, he had a feeling he would have a collection of grumpy dwarves to contend with if he caused some sort of ruckus. Then again, if it was one of them… then he was going to see them… naked.

And they would see him naked.

With a small intake of breath, he peered over his shoulder.

There, already removing the bulk of his weapons and coat, was Thorin. The dwarven . He peered back as he removed the first layer from his torso; his coat slipped off down onto the floor. "Baggins, there you are. I wanted to speak with you. Do you mind if I join you?" Clothes continued to drop from his figure while he spoke. All the hobbit did (and could do) was sit there and watch. It felt as though he was frozen. His cheeks were beginning to burn and something inside seemed to tighten.

Oakenshield peered back once more while he dropped his belt onto the floor. Then he removed a piece of string from his pocket and began to tame the thick locks of his hair back into a loose pony-tail. As he stared back at the hobbit, he rose a brow while awaiting an answer.

Once Bilbo realised he lack of speech, he quickly turned his back to the dwarf and nodded. "Oh- yes, of course. Plenty of-um-room." He mumbled as he shifted to the left slightly. While he moved, he crossed his legs and rested his hands in his laps in order to keep everything covered.

Well there went all of his hopes of avoiding any awkward moments.

Instead, he found himself naked… with Thorin…. Perhaps he should have been better following Gandalf and sit down with his pipe. It may have been a safer option.

Throughout Thorin's strip, Bilbo sat quietly, keeping his hands in his lap and his thoughts to himself. He wasn't sure what to do. Eventually, he tilted his head towards the sound of water.

Thorin slowly slid into the warmth beside him. With just that glance, he took in the sight of the dwarf's figure. It was quite the contrast between his own smaller body to Thorin's rather toned and thick boned structure. Though, he was quick to pick up on the fresh bruises and healing wounds from earlier. Around Thorin's torso was a collection of cuts and bite marks. Around his sides were healing gashes.

Yet again, another wave of respect swelled inside Bilbo. Suddenly things didn't feel as awkward. In fact, he felt honoured the dwarf would want to sit with him, especially in his condition.

Once the other had settled, Bilbo cleared his throat and peered back to the other for just a moment. Thorin had made himself comfortable, resting his elbows on the edge of the spring. The water manager to sit just below his chest though it did not seem to bother hm. In fact, Thorin seemed rather pleased enough to relax- which was nice to see. Bilbo could not think of a time where he saw Thorin relax. At times, the hobbit thought Thorin didn't believe in 'relaxing'. Obviously he was proven wrong.

Thorin leaned his head back and let his eyes fall closed. A silence lingered around them. The only sound now was the mutters and laughter from their companions.

Seeing as Thorin was not saying anything, Bilbo eventually relaxed, sitting back to make himself comfortable.

"I wanted to thank you." The dwarven king finally spoke. Bilbo twitched and peered to his right, looking back at the other man. With a small tilt of his head, he gave Thorin a questioning look. "For saving me…. And for your help. I realized I haven't been the easiest to deal with and I appreciate your patience."

Silence returned. Bilbo merely looked at Thorin with eyes filled with surprise. He certainly wasn't used to viewing Thorin with.. compassion. Throughout the journey he had only seem his strength and weaknesses- anything to do with emotions were quickly swallowed up in the need for his home and revenge. In fact, the hobbit felt rather privileged. How many of Thorin's close companions were able to see him like this.

A small smile seemed to twitch onto Bilbo's lips.

"Will you accept my apology?"

"Oh- yes!" Came the shorter one's reply. "Of course I'll forgive you. I-I know how you feel… sort of. But don't worry. You've got a good reason to be… determined. I know I'm not to be the easiest of hobbits to work with… Especially on the adventure sighed… I'm still kind of new to this." He explained, offering the dwarven king a small smile.

Thorin even offered a slight smirk back before nodding his head subtly. "Hm, I have… noticed. But I will admit, I am grateful for everything you have done. In fact, I owe my life to you. Many times actually. For that I am in your debt." He explained, continuing to peer back to the brunette beside him.

With a small gulp, Bilbo thought for a moment. "You don't have to! You have saved me plenty of times. We're even."

The dwarven king chuckled softly, smiling softly. "No, as a king it is in my obligation to repay you. It would also be an honour to repay such an act of bravery." While he spoke, the king draped one of his large arms around the smaller man's shoulders. The hobbit stiffened in surprise. It felt as though everything was happening so quickly… Never did he think Thorin had such a side to him. Nor could be intimate- at least intimate enough to wrap his arm around someone while naked.

In fact, the thought only occurred to Baggins. They were side by side, now in a loose embrace with no clothes. The hobbit felt his cheeks burn in a mixture of embarrassment and coyness . No one held him… while being naked.

How in hell did things get to this?

"I- Well- Anyone wold of done it and I'm not that… courageous or-or brave- I'm sure someone else would of helped you and-"

"Just be quiet and take the blasted compliment, burglar." The king suddenly spoke up, giving Bilbo a small rub to his shoulder with the large hand, only pulling him closer.

Quickly, Bilbo closed his lips and sat still, now sitting closer to the dwarf then he first realised. He was so close he was practically leaning against him. His eyes lingered down to the water before looking back up to Thorin. The other had closed his eyes once more- though on his lips lingered a smile. Why, Bilbo was unsure of, but it made him smile in return.

He also noticed that Thorin had not removed his arm. In fact, the dwarf had wrapped it a bit more around his shoulders so both of them were sitting comfortably. Soon enough Bilbo found it comforting.

To think Thorin was so eager to repay him made him happy. In that embrace he felt safe. A comfort he hadn't felt since he left the cosiness of his own home. Did Thorin feel the same? Did he feel some sort of comfort with him around?

Bilbo did not decide to dwell on those questions. Now wasn't the time. In fact, he took it as an opportunity to do the same: relax and enjoy the moment. Perhaps he wouldn't get such an opportunity ever again.

So, with a small intake of breath, he slowly relaxed his shoulders and leaned into the others chest, his head gently resting upon Thorin's shoulder. The dwarf was quick to notice the relaxation of muscles, the slight shift in body position and opened one of his eyes so that he could look at the brown locks.

His smile widened slightly.

For someone who he didn't expect to help in such a time of need, Thorin began to notice sides of Bilbo that he never considered he had. Every moment he seemed to surprise him. In fact, he was beginning to enjoy every new aspect. Now he was beginning to enjoy every thought and every new discovery.

The king peered up for a moment as he stared at the night sky and to the stars above. It wasn't possible, was it? Did he have something new to fight for? Would his father ever agree? Then again… His father was no longer around but happiness and freedom was always a concern. Maybe he would have been proud of his actions? And proud of his decisions.

A small sigh trickled from his lips before he peered back to the resting hobbit. His smile was quick to return.

It did not matter. His goal was to bring happiness and comfort to his people by returning their home. And perhaps finding his own happiness in the journey itself. He gently squeezed Bilbo's shoulder as he thought.

"Are you okay?" Came a gentle tone from the hobbit's lips.

Thorin peered down for a moment, noticing Bilbo had opened his eyes once more, staring back up at him. With a nod, he smiled very slightly once more. "Yes… Everything is fine. And after the next few days, it will be better."

Bilbo returned the small smile. "With you leading these warriors, then I know it will."

The king chuckled softly and tenderly stroked his thumb over the hobbits shoulder, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. With one more sigh of relaxation, he whispered in return:

"With you by my side, my friend, I know it will, too."


End file.
